


Tiny Presents

by iworshipkeanureeves



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Books, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, Domestic John Wick, F/M, Fluff, Love, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28388118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iworshipkeanureeves/pseuds/iworshipkeanureeves
Summary: For Christmas, the Reader gifts John a pregnancy reveal.
Relationships: John Wick/Reader, John Wick/You
Kudos: 37





	Tiny Presents

_You can’t believe it._

Elated, you squeeze the key bundle in your freezing hands, failing to grasp the right one, as the excitement is making you extremely hyper. You want to tell him. You _need_ to tell him.

Shutting the door behind yourself, you finally feel the warmth of your home. “John? I’m back!” you call him, tossing the groceries to the side, yet only the Christmasy smell of gingerbread greet you; no sign of John whatsoever.

_Not surprising_ , you think to yourself. He must still be where you’ve left him – in the basement, binding old books, which you’ll be donating to the local library for Christmas.

Times are different now and since you won’t be meeting friends and family this year, you’ve both decided it is the perfect time to give back to your community and spread the jolly spirit.

You glance at the corner – on the top of your grocery bag lies the best Christmas give you could ever give; maybe a bit frightening one as well. Just this morning, you had a completely different plan in mind. First, the tailor’s shop to pick up a Christmas present for John, then the doctor’s appointment, and finally grocery shopping for Christmas bakes. Now, your grocery bag is missing half of the things you’ve been planning to get, and instead you’ve ended up with a vintage book sheathing a whole new chapter for you and John.

You take the new purchase out of the bag and exhale heavily, pressing it tightly to your chest. _It’s happening._

Descending, you find John just where you’ve expected to. His broad frame surrounded by stacks of numerous revived books, and the smell of leather complimenting his tough virile look. Right away, you notice a paring knife in John’s hand with solid focus adorning his face; yet, the second he spots you, it all fades.

“Hey,” John beams. “Managed to get everything you needed?” He stretches his arm, bringing you closer for a chaste kiss, but you manage to get in between John and his desk, ending up in his lap.

“Yes,” you try to remain subtle, but John can notice your cheeky grin. “And actually, more than that,” you uncover an old-looking brown book with golden edges form behind your back, handing John the early vintage edition Fairy Tales by Hans Christian Andersen.

“Merry early Christmas, John,” you smile, gifting him another quick peck, before his mind wanders off to a captivating item in your hands.

Very carefully, John takes it, running his fingertips along the delicate and a bit frayed spine. He’s silent, as his sturdy fingers keep examining the book; you can see he’s interested but you’re eagerly anticipating for John to open it and take a look.

And once he does, the book opens in the exact right place, with a monochrome picture conveniently acting as a bookmark, making John immediately aware of what this means. For a moment, his breathing ceases and he looks up trying to find words. “Is that...?” He mutters, holding a picture in his shaking hand.

“Yes, that’s exactly that,” you giggle, leaning closer to give John a tight hug. His heart is pounding, you can feel it through his chest. Together, you’ve been dreaming of this for so long, that it is still incredibly hard to believe. You and John will be bringing new life into this world, _surreal_.

With you still wrapped around his neck, John glances back at the picture, with one tiny detail catching his sharp eye. “Wait a second,” he leans his head back, making an adorably confused frown, “Is it possible there’s _two_ of them?”

“Yeah,” you laugh; the thought of having not just one but two is still hard to grasp, and John definitely isn’t the only one astounded in this place. As joyous as it is, you’re freaking out a bit. _Twins_ , who would have thought. With John, however, you’re pretty sure it’s going to be manageable; he’ll be the best dad.

You’ve no idea what he’s thinking, but as you notice John’s eyes beginning to pool, you remember how emotional he actually is. Trying to help John sort his feelings, you briefly run your fingertips along his jawline, with your palms ending up cupping his cheeks. And then, as the first tear emerges, you drag your soft thumb over it. “Is this still a happy cry or…?” You smile.

“What do you think?“ As John giggles, another pair of tears escape his lively eyes. “It only doubles the happiness,” the glee in John’s face makes you completely certain that this one of the most joyous moments you’ve experienced together so far.

He’s still shaking, he’s excited, _ecstatic_. Not even for a moment, John can’t stay still, he can’t calm down; already, John has peppered you with kisses more than a dozen times, and you can feel he wants to squeeze you, but in his eyes you’re too fragile now.

After a while, you begin to notice that John is slowly coming back to Earth, and his gaze drifts towards the book spread out on the table. From the way he stares at his gift, you know John can’t wait to start working on it.

You, on the other hand, have something else in mind. “Wanna celebrate it upstairs?” You wiggle slightly, sitting in his lap, and with a light tug on his shirt, you give John a suggestive smirk.

“This book needs _a lot_ of work,” he speaks, completely fixated on his Christmas gift.

You can’t be too mad, you see how important that is to him. “John,” you chuckle, “You’ll have seven more months to finish this up.” Tucking a loose strand behind his ear and then pressing your lips to his tense forehead, you encourage John again. “Come on.”

The _seven months_ part must have really gotten to him; hearing you say it out loud made everything feel much more real. In seven months, John will be welcoming a pair of newborns with the woman of his dreams. “Can you believe this is our last Christmas with just the two of us?” He speaks. 

“Exactly, so let’s g-.” Even before you can finish your words, John stands up with you secured around his hips. A playful squeal escapes your throat and he mutes it with a passionate kiss.


End file.
